Who is the Ultimate GUITAR HERO!
by Hidden-In-Darkness
Summary: Random awesomeness dude! Naruto characters battle it out and it will soon be decided who the Ultimate Guitar hero is!
1. The Semifinals!

just to let you know... I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING CONTAINED IN THIS FIC! No, I never even bought the game! I play it at my uncle's house. BUT I'LL HAVE IT SOON ENOUGH! again... I own nothing. Litterally nothing. There are A LOT of product placements... I don't own them. I don't own the songs in the game. Nor ANYTHING. ya got that by now? yea? good. Hope ya like it... ENJOY! (backstage passes next chapter! lmao)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Who Is The Ultimate GUITAR HERO?! Part one**

The emo rocker and the energetic orange roadie FACE OFF! Oh and the crazy pink one and the blondy also face off. DOUBLE SCREENS! WINNER FACES WINNER! Losers return to being roadies.

"Hah! This is easy! No way is that orange loser going to beat me! I beat Lou!" The emo rocker bragged hitting the blue button while rocking out to Bulls on Parade by Rage Against the Machines. They had only just started out. And contest rules state that you must start with the easier ones, then get harder. They had just finished Barracuda.

(A/N: Lou is Lucifer. The Devil. You face the Devil on Guitar Hero… I dunno which one! Maybe all of them! I'm not that far yet!)

"I've been playing ever since the game came out!" The orange roadie said proudly, rocking out the orange button.

"Yea, and you still suck!" The emo rocker laughed.

MEANWHILE… on the other stage…!!

"I WILL BEAT YOU INO PIG!" The pink one yelled as they rocked out on Miss Murder.

"NO! I WILL KILL YOU BILLBOARD BROW!" They both hit star power and lighting shook the screen.

"OKAY! The battles are ON here in the Guitar Hero Expo! These two rocking on Guitar Hero 3!" Some random proctor dude, that oddly looks like that dead one, says into the microphone not-so-enthusiastically. Then he coughs. Wait… THAT IS THE DEAD ONE!

--Screen Breaks to Commercial--

'AMERICA RUNS ON DUNKINS!' Says some narrator and a cup of iced coffee and a little running stick figure dude are now across the screen.

--Commercials End--

"ANNNNDDD WE'RE BACK… to the 3rd annual GUITAR HERO BATTLES! Incase you're wondering we have one every time a new one comes out. And this is the semifinal round of Guitar Hero 3!!" Another proctor says somewhat enthusiastically. Okay, he's ECSTATIC! But who wouldn't be? THIS IS ONNN!! "And now back to the action!"

"Oh Naruto… this is our tenth and final song. And you BETTER NOT mess up AT ALL on this song! I WILL MURDER YOU I YOU DO!" The emo rocker said as he chose the next song.

"Why… what are we playing?" The orange ninja pondered.

And then he found out. One, by Metallica started playing.

"Ooh…."

"THE ONE! THE ONLY! THE LEGENDARY! ONE BY METALLICA! Sasuke has chosen a great battle song! This may just decide it! Whoever gets a PERFECT score WINS! Now! Let's see how the girls are doing! The girls are rocking out to SCHOOL'S OUT! By Alice Cooper! This is their tenth and final song!"

"I WILL YOU BEAT YOU, YOU SON OF A BISCUIT EATING BULLDOG!" The pink one yelled as they started the song.

"WHAT THE FRENCH, TOAST?!" The blondy yelled.

"OOOH! This is more of a dis fight than a rock battle! But let's see who ROCKS more!"

Cheering and all kinds of applause for the emo one came when he got a PERFECT score against the orange roadie, who missed ONE (no pun intended) note!

"WE LOVE YOU SASUKE!" A group of twenty fangirls, fifteen fanboys, and his brother screamed after his victory. Ah they scream it anyway.

"I know. AND I ROCK!!" He declared as he stood on the orange roadies' back. "Now, who will be my challenger?!"

"YESS!! I KILLED YOU INO PIG!!" The pink one yelled as her inner side came out.

"Oh no… NO! NOT HER! ANYONE BUT HER! Well… not who she faced either…"

"NEXT! THE FINAL ROUND! WHO WILL BE… THE ULTIMATE… GUITAR HERO?!"


	2. The Finals? !

LIKE OMFG! I FINALLY UPDATED THIS! It was put on hold due to my new fic Too Much, Too Soon. BUT NOW IT'S BACK! And there's ONE more part! Aww, sad... but possible randomness after the last chapter. So stick around! K?! Don't own A.N.Y.T.H.I.N.G. in this chapter or anything in life. Gots it? GOOOD! Now read and enjoy! ;p R&R!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Who Is The Ultimate GUITAR HERO?! Part two**

The emo rocker sat in a black leather chair holding onto his black Guitar Hero guitar controller and drinking something red. No one asked what it was. People never questioned what or who the emo rocker ate.

"That pink (explicit word) is going DOWN!" The emo rocker yelled as he threw something at a random person, killing them.

"Uh, HEY! Welcome back! And welcome to the final round! It's Sasuke versus Sakura! WHO WILL BE THE ULTIMATE GUITAR HERO?! But first, let's show our private interviews with today's competitors!! Let's take it up to Hie I. Bangdurmum!" That on proctor dude who isn't dead said. EVERYONE laughed when he said that guy's name. "Hei!"

(A/N: Yes, it IS pronounced that way. GO ahead and crap your pants laughing.)

"Thank you! And here's my interview with Sasuke!" The man with the funny name said. And a clip rolled.

"Sasuke, is it? Sasuke Uchiha?" He started.

"What of it?" Emo kid replied in his usual rude manner.

"My name is Hie I. Bangdurmum."

Sasuke stifled a laugh. "Did your mom hate you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Did she get pregnant with you while she was drunk? And keep drinking until now?!" Emo kid laughed and laughed and almost cried. Then he got a serious face. "Leave or I stab you."

The screen goes all fuzzy.

"And now for my interview with Sakura." He said and another clip rolled.

"Its Sakura Haruno right?"

"Yup!" She said cheerfully.

"My name is Hie I Bangdurmum."

She couldn't help but giggle.

Inner Sakura: HIS NAME IS WHAT?! HAHAHAHA!!

"So how do you feel about facing Sasuke in the final round?"

"I think it's awesome! But if I beat him… he might not like me…"

"Trust me, he already doesn't…" He rolls a clip, in the clip.

"I HATE THAT STUPID PINK (BEEP)" The emo rocker yelled. Clip ends and the crazy pink one broke into tears. She punched the TV and broke it.

"Stop the camera!! Stop the…. AAAHHHH!!" The screen goes fuzzy.

"Uh, okay then… Let's get the battle on!! One song, one time, one battle will decide WHO WILL BE THE ULTIMATE GUITAR HERO!! WOOT! Let's get up to the stage." Camera zooms to the battle stage where the emo rocker and the crazed pink one are holding their guitars and choosing a song. "What song will be the FINAL battle song?! Oh ho, ho! They choose, the ultimate bonus track! It's Through the Fire and Flames by DragonForce!"

(A/N: Omg, I played that song against this kid my first time playing. He KNEW it was my first time playing… He kicked my ass. I almost dunked him in the basketball net!! Anyway… (runs away crying) JK lol.)

"LET'S ROCK!"

The song starts and they hit every note with absolute perfection. But then, their controls stop working and no one hits a note.

"What the hell!? No! No! I have to win!!" The emo rocker yelled.

"I have to win! Why isn't this damn this working?!" The pink one yelled.

"I have taken control of your Guitar Hero." A dark and familiar voice says in the background. The sands of time stop as everyone gasps at who has taken over the Guitar Hero.

"Oh my god it's…!" Everyone says at once.

--Screen Breaks to Commercial--

"I gave all my fat clothes to my fat friends. I love my new Bowflex trademark body. And I'm a vain ass!" A man on the TV says with his voice changed at the end.

"Send in your commercial spoof!" Another guy says. And an ad and website pops up.

--Commercials End--

"Oh my god it's…!" Everyone says at once again.

"Didn't we already say that?" A random dude says.

"Yea I think we did… Anyway…" A random girl says.


	3. THE TOTALLY UNEXPECTED END!

MWAHAHAHA!! Here comes the long awaited conclusion of this isanity fanfic! Due to the graphic nature included in this fanfic, I warn you there is blood... and death... and swearing... boys crying... But hey, isnt that what's normally in real life, Naruto, AND Guitar Hero? LOL. Hope ya enjoy the end!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Who Is The Ultimate GUITAR HERO?! Part three**

"Why are you here?! Why are you interrupting? And last of all, why are you here with Steven Tyler of Aerosmith?! I thought he was dead…" The emo rocker said. "Answer me Gaara!"

"He's just promoting the new Guitar Hero: Aerosmith. But I am here to beat you down." The sandman said in his usually depressing manner.

"Oh you really think you can beat me down?!" The emo rocker yelled.

"Yes. I will destroy both of you."

"You can only play against one at a time!" The crazy pink one yelled.

"No matter. SAND COFFIN!" The sandman called upon his loyal sand squished the pink one like bug he thought she was. A wave of EW!'s swept through the crowd.

"OMG! EWW!" The emo rocker yelled as blood, guts and sand flew onto him.

"Will you play, or do you forfeit?" The sandman asked now in front off the emo kid.

"I never forfeit!! You better be ready!"

"You have no idea."

"No cheating! I wanted a clean Guitar Hero match. No use of any chakra!" The proctor dude said.

The sandman chuckled darkly. "Don't worry. No chakra."

"You're creepy. I thought you went over to the good side after Naruto kicked your ass." The emo kid said.

"I thought you went to be Orochimaru's love slave after Naruto kicked your ass." The sandman said and the crowd ooh-ed.

"Just shut up and play!"

"As you wish."

"We're still on the same song. Through the Fire and Flames by DragonForce."

"Perfect."

The song starts to play again and sand leaks from the emo kid's guitar. He doesn't notice a thing. The sandman just smiles and plays.

"The two stand rocking out against each other as their fingers start to hurt half way through the about ten minute song!! Who will come out on top in this Ultimate Guitar Hero Challenge 3?! We'll find out after the break!!" The proctor yelled excitedly into the microphone.

--Screen Breaks to Commercial--

"Here he is, the Geico gecko here at the modern day watering hole. Let's watch!" An insane old dude with a strange accent says as he sits in a dumpster watching a British gecko drink tea and talk to a girl shopping online. Hey, it's better than the cave man ordeal.

--Commercials End--

"ANNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDD WE'RE BACK! To the third annual Guitar Hero Challenge!! Gaara and Sasuke are going at it and it seems that the scary sandman is out on top! What a surprise entrance that was! Let's have an instant replay!!" The proctor says as the screen changes to when the sandman first arrived.

"_What the hell!? No! No! I have to win!!" The emo rocker yelled._

"_I have to win! Why isn't this damn this working?!" The pink one yelled._

"_I have taken control of your Guitar Hero." A dark and familiar voice says in the background. The sands of time stop as everyone gasps at who has taken over the Guitar Hero._

"_Oh my god it's…!" Everyone says at once._

"_Oh my god it's…!" Everyone says at once again._

"_Didn't we already say that?" A random dude says._

"_Yea I think we did… Anyway…" A random girl says._

"_Why are you here?! Why are you interrupting? And last of all, why are you here with Steven Tyler of Aerosmith?! I thought he was dead…" The emo rocker said. "Answer me Gaara!"_

"_He's just promoting the new Guitar Hero: Aerosmith. But I am here to beat you down." The sandman said in his usually depressing manner._

"_Oh you really think you can beat me down?!" The emo rocker yelled._

"_Yes. I will destroy both of you."_

The screen changes back to the proctor.

"Wasn't that exciting?! AWESOME STUFF! Now let's get back to the action! We're getting close to see WHO WILL BE THE ULTIMATE GUITAR HERO!!"

The camera focuses in on the emo kid and the sandman.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD NO! THAT DID NOT JUST HAPPEN!! HOW COULD GAARA HAVE BEATEN ME?!" The emo kid yelled as he smashed his guitar.

"You suck, that's why." The sandman walked off the stage and left the emo kid in shame.

"And that's the outcome! It seems that Gaara is this years Guitar Hero 3 champion! Gaara is the Ultimate Gui…" And the emo kid threw a demon wind shuriken at the proctor and chopped his head off. It was the dead one anyway. No loss.

"AHHH! NOOOO!! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!" The emo kid ran off the stage crying.

"Well that was entertaining." A random person in the audience said.

"Totally. Can't wait for Guitar Hero 4." Another random person said.

"I wonder when they'll be a Rock Band one."

"Oh that's gotta be next!"

(A/N: You'll just have to wait until I either play it, or get it for that one!!)

**THE END BITCHES!!**


End file.
